After the Lifetime Premier
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Elizabeth Gillies stars in a darker movie and it bothers Tori. A lot. Note: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. Takes Place about two weeks after "After 'Animal'".


4 AM Sunday morning. Jade woke up alone in bed. And she felt the absence of her girlfriend. She remembered what happened, cursing inwardly at the events that ledto this. It all started the day before but Jade didn't realize it at the time.

It was during their annual Fourth of July get-together on the shore near the

The gang was gathered on the sandy expanse of beach south of the Santa Monica Pier. They got there early in the afternoon to get a prime spot for the official Fourth of July fireworks from the pier that would commence roughly a half hour after dusk

Once they had the spot, set the coolers and towels down, they peeled out of their t-shirts and shorts, revealing swim garb – the girls in bikinis and the boys in cut offs, cargo shorts and beach shorts.. The girls decided to catch some rays as the boys played in the surf like little kids.

Cat and Sam, living the closest to the beach, were the last to arrive for some unexplained reason. As soon as they saw the rest, Cat ran up, yelling, "JADE! JADE! JADEY!"

Jade got ready to blow up at her old friend when Tori placed her hand on Jade's forearm. With a sigh, Jade asked wearily, "What is it, Cat?"

"Whatty?"

Before Jade could say anything, Tori prompted Cat, "What did you want with Jade?"

"Oh! I wanted to tell her something."

Jade growled, "What?"

With a sweet, innocent smile, Cat said, "I… Sam made me forget."

"Hey! Don't blame me! You jumped on me and…" Sam reddened and coughed.

"That's why you got here last?" Trina asked.

"And Cat can't remember what was so important?" Christy added.

Sam shook her head, muttering, "I think I created a nymphomanaical monster."

A series of grunts and coughs were the sole response from the girls on the towels. Sam laid down on her own blanket as Cat asked, "Where are the guys?"

"Down there," Tori lazily pointed towards the water.

With that, Cat raced to join them. Then she raced back, shook herself, spraying water on several of the girls. "C'mon! The water is great!"

She raced back to the water, then back to her friends.

This finally prompted the rest to join in the watery hijinks. As Jade put it, "I was getting tired just watching her…"

They started to cavort with their male counterparts in the surf, laughing, splashing and shouting to one another.

Tori decided her girl wasn't wet enough and jumped on Jade's back. Catching the beauty off balance, they both tumbled into the waves. Tori was up on her feet first with a big smile on her face as she tossed her long, soaked tresses over her shoulder.

Jade slowly started to rise, glaring at Tori the whole time. Another wave hit and she tumbled back into the water. Getting to her feet a little more quickly, Jade tried to renew her glare but it was weakened by the wet hair splayed across her face. Roughly combing it back, she let out a loud, throaty growl. The growl turned into a rumbling, "Vegaaa… Tori Vegaaa…"

Not waiting for her girlfriend to finish, Tori yelled, "You gotta catch me first!"

With that, she raced off towards the pier, dodging beach goers now scattered thickly across the sand. Jade followed, less caring about the groups she raced through in pursuit of her prey.

After they disappeared into the shadows under the pier, the gang waited for them to return. After several minutes, Cat yelled, "Jade's going to kill Tori!"

She raced towards the pier as Beck called out, "No she won't."

"You sure man?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Beck said in a voice that didn't sound at all sure.

"May…maybe we should…um… Should we go check on…" Robbie tried to ask nervously.

"Here comes Cat," Trina said.

Cat came back to them but kept glancing over her shoulder.

"So, is Tori alright? Did Jade attack her?" Sam asked.

"Tori is…fine. Jade attacked her and they…" The faux redhead blushed almost as the same shade as her hair. "I don't think we'll see them for a while." Then she giggled and stared at Sam hotly.

So no one else could hear, Sam silently mouthed, "Later babe."

* * *

><p>The girls came back after about a half hour. Their hair was disheveled, not just by the ocean, and they both had very satisfied smiles plastered on their faces.<p>

Beck and Andre had built a small fire in a sanctioned firepit and they cooked burgers and hot dogs. With the cole slaw, macaroni and potato salads along with sodas, juices and chips, they had a delicious and filling Fourth of July picnic.

As the fire died down, Tori got out the makings for Smores, which caused Cat to squeal with delight. "I love smores! Yay Tori!"

The newest couple had branched off from the group and were walking hand in hand along the surf line. Robbie had failed – epically – with Christy Vicaris after the Christmas gifting the year before. He had wanted to tell her off after her years of bullying him in grade school – until he saw how hot she had become. But Robbie's innate nerdiness kicked in and scared her off.

Something about Robbie stayed with the girl and, a little over a year later, she finally came back, mainly to try to talk herself out of whatever fantasy she was stuck in. It didn't work. The two of them, the nerdy ventriloquist and the hot cheerleader, fell for each other. The senior prome, as well as a multitude of dates, proved that.

Jade actually approved, particularly since Christy helped wean Robbie from that obnoxious, soul-sucking puppet. (She still wasn't sure the thing wasn't some demonic creation like a _Twilight Zone_ story or the the fetish devil doll in the old Dan Curtis' _Trilogy of Terror_ movie.)

Andre, always the player, was with his girl-of-the-week. She seemed like a sweet girl from the Valley but apparently didn't mean anymore to Andre than Keiko or Hope Quincy or any of the others. Especially Hope Quincy.

Jade had not met Hope but, from what she'd heard of the bitch from Beck, Robbie, Tori and Andre, she knew what the c*** was like. _God, Vega is really rubbing off on me. I can't even use the C-word in my head. And now I say 'C-word'!_

Speaking of relationships, early in their own relationship - actually back to shortly after Tori started at Hollywood Arts - Jade wondered at Tori and Andre's relationship. She never believed a guy and a girl could have a friendship that didn't involve sex, even if it was just an underlying tension.

Once she and Beck became friends, after their last break up, she realized that was as stupid a declaration as all cats and dogs hate each other. Tori could attest to that – given the number of cats-and-dogs-as-friends vids from the Animal Rescue Site she sent to Jade's email on what seemed to be a thrice-daily basis. Just as often as the male-female stereotype could be true but, just as often, it would proven be wrong.

Another couple in their gang, Sam and Cat, had tried to keep their relationship a secret but Cat and secrets do not mix well. Too many "My girlfriend Sam.. Eep! My…friend Sam…" mixed with the not-so secret glances they often shared gave it away to the few in the group who weren't aware of the true relationship between the blonde and the 'redhead'.

Beck and Trina, the second oldest couple in the group (after Tori and Jade), moved away from the gang a bit after the grilling was done. This was a special holiday for them. Especially for Trina. They had been together for a year and were happier than ever.

Half the time, Trina thought she had died and gone to heaven. After his tumultuous time with Jade, Beck often thought so too.

Over the ensuing years of their lives together, the Fourth of July was always a special time for them. Almost as important as their wedding date – which would take place five years after this specific Fourth.

After the sun sank into the Pacific, the group reunited for the fireworks with all the requisite 'ooh' and 'aah' noises. And Cat covering her ears as the louder pyrotechnics exploded.

Even Jade seemed mesmerized by the display.

After the usual, overwhelming final display – several dozen fireworks going off almost simultaneously – the gang settled back to enjoy the night air as the crowds slowly made their way home.

Jade held Tori when the singer mentioned she was feeling the cool breeze. The Goth could always warm her little Tori up. The other couples were also cuddling. Even if Robbie was being held by Christy.

Eventually, the evening came to a close. Just before everyone left, Cat yelled, "I REMEMBER!"

Sam held her ears and said, "Not so loud!"

"What did you remember Cat?" Tori asked.

"That girl that looks like Jade… Um…"

"Liz Gillies?" Tori offered.

"Nooo… Um, the actress… Uh, Elizabeth Gillies!" Tori rolled her eyes as Jade smirked at her, as if saying, 'Welcome to my world'. "Yeah, that's it! She's on TV tomorrow night! On Lifetime."

Jade groaned, "Oh god, a chick flick?"

"Really?" Tori asked. "What's it called?"

"Um…_Killing Danny_ or…"

Tori flinched, she knew Cat and Danny had a bad breakup a couple of years ago.

Cat jumped up and down as she yelled, "Hey! Let's all go to Tori's house and watch it!"

"No, Cat…" Tori started to say.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Trina said. The rest agreed.

"Jade…?" Tori looked to her girlfriend for support. She loved all her friends but she was kind of tired that her house was where they all got together.

Jade smiled sweetly, "It could be fun. We get some pizzas, watch the movie and maybe some Sven."

Beck had been converted to a _Svenghoolie_ fan, the horror movie host on cable's MeTV. He asked, "What's Sven showing?"

"_The Invisible Woman_," Robbie announced. "It's a comedy and not a sequel to _The Invisible Man_." More details followed.

Jade turned to Robbie, "Whoa, Shapiro! I'm impressed…"

Christy wrapped her arm around Robbie's. "Not too impressed."

Jade did the same with Tori and said, "No, definitely not."

They nodded to each other in understanding. And the beginning of a life-long friendship.

* * *

><p>The next night, the horde descended on the Vega house. Andre even brought his current girlfriend from the day before. Thanks to an invite from Beck, their former teacher, Sikowitz, came to the Vega home for the second time ever. (The first was the night of the big graduation party.) With the Vega parents there, for a change, the house had a baker's dozen people ready to watch the movie, <em>Killing Daddy,<em> when it started at 8 PM.

They spent the time before deciding what to get on the pizzas while Adam West and Burt Ward took on the Joker and then the Penguin on _Batman_. The order was finally placed for four large pizzas – one cheese-only, one pepperoni, one sausage and one garbage.

Finally, 8 o'clock came and the move started. In the opening scene, when the star came on the screen, everyone yelled for Jade to stand next to the TV and move like the actress. With a scowl, and a promise that they'd all drop this nonsense for good, she reluctantly agreed.

It didn't help she was wearing a black wife-beater shirt, tight, black jeans and boots like the actress.

"God, Jade, you sure you didn't do this movie?" Beck asked.

"Great Gandhi, yes! I mean, it's like you're up there."

"Jade isn't that mean!" Tori argued.

Jade sneered, "Wanna bet, Vega?"

This earned her a thousand-watt glare from her lover.

At that point the pizzas arrived. Jade called out, "You get it!"

As Tori grumped and rose, Trina carped, "That's my line!"

Tori set the pizzas on the coffee table, along with a small bag of plastic utensils, grated cheese and ground pepper packets. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing Vega. Get me another Coke."

Eyes narrowed, Tori did as requested. Others called out for refills too. Cat came to help Tori.

"Jade's really good in this, isn't she?"

"That's not Jade, Cat. It's that actress who looks like Jade."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

The movie progressed and Callie, the main character, became darker and more manipulative, while appearing outwardly sweet and supportive.

When she seduced one of her victim-tools, Tori glared at Jade.

"What? That's not me! And, ewww, he's old and shit."

"Hey!" David protested.

Sikowitz waved off the comment with a mumbled, "Whatever…"

Holly announced, "I think the swear jar needs to make a come back."

Tori found herself looking sideways towards her girlfriend more and more as the movie ran. Jade seemed to be enjoying the movie and even had a smile on her face during the ultimate confrontation with an ex-boyfriend, who was a scuzzy example of humanity.

_Could Jade ever… No! Jade is really very sweet and loving. She just has that outer shell. But what if that's the real Jade and the sweetness is… Oh God, I wish I had never even heard of this movie!_

Everyone was engrossed in the film and the room was strangely silent. The only time any talking went on was during the commercials.

"Wow, Jade. I'm glad I never tried to blackmail you," Beck said.

"Can it, Oliver. This knife might be plastic but I'm betting I could do some damage…"

"Not to my boyfriend, you're not!" Trina announced.

Cat leaned over and whispered, "Trina, I don't think you should get her mad. Look what she's done to…"

"Cat!" Jade interrupted.

"Whatty?"

"That's not me! It's that actress we were talking about the other week – Liz Gillies!"

"Oh yeah," Cat agreed. "She's just so much like you…"

"Cat…" Jade said warningly.

Much as she fought it, all the comments stuck in Tori's mind as they watched the movie. The actress really was doing a great job as a psychotic young woman. And she looked so much like her Jade. Hot and sexy and dangerous. Just like Jade – especially before they became soul mates.

The movie ended and the comments started to fly. "Jade, did you coach her?" "Wow, Jade, you sure you didn't do that?" "That movie was darker than you usually are Jade."

"ENOUGH!" Jade yelled. "That wasn't me! What? You all suddenly channeling Cat?"

"Whatty?"

"Ugh! Change the channel, Vega. With the remote."

"I know how to do it!"

"Ah knah hah tah dah aht…" Jade teased.

The _Svenghoolie_ pre-show promo started as he announced it was Gals and Gillmen month. After this week, Sven was going to show all three Creature movies in a row, starting with _The Creature_ _From The Black Lagoon_ the following week.

Andre said, "He's gotta be a brother. You know. From the Black Lagoon?"

Groans and napkins flew at the musician for his bad joke.

Beck was delighted at the lineup. "I haven't seen _The Revenge of the Creature_ or _The Creature Walks Among Us_ since I was a kid in Vancouver."

Then the main show started, Sven opened his coffin to the flying rubber chickens and Robbie moaned, "Man, this is a repeat! I forgot he showed this last year."

Christy asked, "How do you know it's a repeat?"

"The coffin is the old one. He's got a much cooler one now."

The credits of _The Invisible Woman_ started.

Impressed by one of the cast, Jade said, "Hey, Lionel Barrymore is in this!"

Beck chimed in with, "Hey! Shemp Howard too! Must be during his stint at Universal before he rejoined the Three Stooges."

The movie, much lighter in tone than _Killing Daddy_, got the group laughing. Both at the movie and the old jokes and funny bits Sven did during commercial breaks. The too-short bit with the Bob Newhart as Bob Hartley cameo had everyone roaring.

Oddly, everyone fell silent during a recording of an interview Sven did with Mary Victoria Price, Vincent Price's daughter.

At the end, Beck said, "I never knew he was considered leading man material back in the '40s."

"Yeah, kinda gives you hope that you might still make a career in horror…" Jade teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

Another commercial break involved a bit about how invisibility was done in the old movies. All the former HA students watched with interest.

"So simple but so cool," Jade said.

Sikowitz even said, "Wow, that's how they did it!"

"Sikowitz, you're an acting teacher. How did you not know that?"

"I teach acting, not special effects!"

When Sven ended, Sikowitz said, "Thank you for a wonderful evening. It's always good to see my old students. Mr. Vega, Mrs. Vega, always a pleasure. But I must be toddling off. "

Robbie spoke up, "But _Lost in Space_ is starting."

Sikowitz groaned, "Uugh. Haven't liked that show since Smith became a sniveling coward and the Robot got emotional."

David agreed, "Yeah, and the stupid, intelligent, giant carrot…"

"Oh that was the worst," Sikowitz agreed.

Shortly after their former teacher left, the Vegas told everyone good night and headed upstairs.

About halfway through the episode, Christy said, "I think we better go. Looks like Robbie didn't get his nap this afternoon."

Indeed, Robbie was dozing with his head on Christy's shoulder. Fortunately, there was no drool involved.

Andre stood and stretched. "Yeah, it's late and I promised to have…um…"

"Jeannie!" his date said.

"Yeah, heh-heh. I promised I'd have her home by 1."

Beck got up too, Trina followed. "We'll head out too. I can catch _Get Smart_ at home."

With a sweetly seductive smile, Trina said, "That's what you think, buster!"

Cat and Sam were the last to leave. And Tori tried delaying their departure with small talk.

"Tori, are you afraid to be alone with Jade?" Cat asked. "I mean, she's really not as mean in real life as she is on TV."

A strange look crossed Jade's face even as Tori said, "For the sixth time…"

"Seventh," Sam interjected.

"For the seventh time, that was not Jade. Okay?"

"Kay-kay." Cat agreed. "Jade, please don't kill Tori in her sleep."

"Say good night, Cat," Sam directed.

With a giggle, Cat said, "Good night, Cat."

In moments, Tori and Jade were alone together in the Vegas' living room. "So Jade, that was some movie, huh?"

In her own sweet, seductive voice, Jade said, "Are you afraid, Tori? I'll protect you…"

"Of course not!"

"Well, let's get to bed and I can play the seductress and you the prey…"

"Um…that's okay. I think I'll watch some _Get Smart_. Maybe Siegfried will be in the show…"

In a soft, comforting voice, Jade said, "Tori. You know that was just a movie, right? And it wasn't me?"

"I know…sweetie. I just like _Get Smart_ and…"

With a resigned sigh, Jade nodded, "Okay. I'm going up."

Tori stood and pecked Jade quickly. "I'll be up soon."

* * *

><p>Jade woke up. She was alone in bed. And she had been since she crashed. A glance at the clock showed it was almost 4 AM.<p>

She got up and headed for the living room. The wide-screen was still on. She recognized the old TV show _Car 54, Where Are You?_ even as she saw Tori curled up on the couch cocooned in a small blanket.

"Tori, please wake up. Come to bed. It's late." Jade shook Tori gently. "C'mon baby."

Tori had started to thrash around before she collapsed into Jade's arms. "Wha… Hey! Oh, Jade, it's you…"

"It's me, baby. Just me."

"I was dreaming that you… It was you but it wasn't you. You know what I mean?"

Jade nodded even as canned laughter came from the TV after Joe E. Ross tossed out some stupid line.

Tori smiled. "But you know what?"

"No sweetie, what?"

"While I was running away from you-not-you, you were trying to find me to help me. And I mean you-you.

"Then you woke me up. But that saved me too. You saved me, Jade."

Not bothering to argue the point, Jade nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did.

"Are you finally ready to acknowledge the movie was just that? And it wasn't me?"

"I know. It just freaked me out a little." Tori glanced at Jade, "Okay, a lot. But the character was so much like you. But I realize that, even on your worst day, she was a thousand times – a million times worse."

"Okay. And I'd agree it freaked you out a lot," Jade teased.

"Yeah, definitely a lot. The resemblance between you and that actress is incredible and she did such a great job…"

"I could do better!"

Tori smiled, "I know, babe. But I know I don't have to be ready for that now. And I know, once you become an actress, I'll have to see you doing things I'll hate but… Just promise me, you'll always come home to me."

"Always and ever," Jade promised. "I love you, Tori Vega. I promise, the only time I'll ever become as bat-shit crazy as that woman in the movie is in revenge for anything – _any_thing – that might happen _to_ you!"

"The same goes double for me, Jade."

As they finally headed up to their bedroom together, Tori said, "You know, back when I started at Hollywood Arts, I was sure you were as…batshit? You were as batshit crazy as that girl in the movie."

"Good," was Jade's sole response.


End file.
